Cheerleading
by Alois Trancy's double
Summary: Liz seems pissed when she comes home, and Kid tries to get her to spill. He tried talking to her, but that doesn't seem to work. So, he tries something else. But will his plan backfire on him and send him through a whirl of feelings?


**Another fic! I got the idea from, heh, myself. Today we had the first day of cheer tryouts, and I just BALLED. I've had bad experience with cheer leading squads, and it just got to me. So, here, enjoy the KidxLiz fic, "Cheer-leading."  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
~**

Death the Kid lay on his couch, reading. Everything was peaceful, everything was calm. Or, it was until-

"God, this is so stupid!" Liz Thompson yelled, charging into the manor. She threw her cheer-bag onto the floor of the hallway and kicked off her shoes, sending them flying into one of the two baskets on either side of the staircase.

Death the Kid heard the commotion in the hallway and sighed. He marked his place in the book and placed it on the middle of the small coffee table. He stood up, yawned, and stretched his back, then started walking towards the hall.  
"I have no idea what's going on, but I have a feeling it's no good," he announced, walking into the hallway. His hands rested on the back of his neck, and his eyes were closed. His footsteps were muffled by his thick socks, creating a soft "thump. Thump. Thump," noise against the hardwood floor.

"Everything's fine," Liz said in a fake cheerful voice. She forced a smile onto her face, holding back tears. "I'm just going to go study, and then make dinner for tonight. Patty should be home soon, so I should-" she started for the stairs, but was stopped when Kid quickly grabbed onto her wrist. He spun her around so that she faced him.

"I can tell you're lying Liz. I'm not an idiot," he said, looking up at one of his weapons with half closed eyes. "Now, tell me what's wrong. Where's Patty? Didn't you guys have cheer practice today?"

Liz shifted her weight from one foot the other, looking around, avoiding Kid's gaze.  
"What? Cheer practice, today? I-I think you got the days mixed up or something..." Liz rubbed the back of her neck, more tears filler her blue eyes.

"What day is it? Tuesday, so, therefore, you have cheer," Kid said, answering his own question. He looked up at Liz, a bored expression on his face. "You're sad. Somethings wrong. Now, spill it."

Liz bit her lips, finally looking into the Reapers bored, golden eyes. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but whatever she was about to say, got lost in the childish laughs of her younger sister.

Patty came barging into the door, giggling like a mad-man.  
"Fun day today~" She sang, heading up the stairs.

"Patty!" Kid called, watching in horror as she dragged mud into his clean house. "Take your shoes off and leave them outside!"

Liz watched as Kid raced after his other weapon, and breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Finally, now I can be alone..."

X~x~X~x

Liz sat on her bed, her headphones in her ears. She flipped through the glossy pages of her magazine, humming along to the tune playing in her ears. She did not hear Death the Kid knock on her door, nor did she hear him actually enter her room.

"Liz?" Kid asked, standing in the doorway of the purple room.  
No response.  
He cleared his throat, trying again. "Liz?"  
Nothing.  
Kid grumbled to himself, walking over to the silent teen.  
"LIZ!?"

Liz jumped at the sound of her name, turning onto her back. Death the Kid stared down at her, frowning.

"What the Hell are you doing in here!?" Liz yelled, sitting up on her bed.  
"Took you long enough. May I sit?" He asked.

Before Liz could respond, Kid was already sitting. He looked over at her, a tint of worry in his golden eyes. "Now, tell me. What happened today?"

Liz sighed and flopped herself back down on her back.  
"Get out of my room," she said, ignoring his question.

"Not until you give me an answer."  
"You're not going to get one, now get out."  
"Please Liz, tell me?"  
"No."  
"Tell me. You have no choice, I order you to tell me."  
"Make me."

Kid thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to get the blonde teen to spill her secret. An idea soon popped into his head, making him give a small smirk.  
"Make you, you say?" He asked, turning to Liz, who was still laying on her back. Before Liz could respond, Kid crawled over her, putting his hands on Liz's bed by her head.  
Kid looked down at the older teen, her eyes wide as she eyed him.  
"I'd love to make you spill~"

X~x~X~x

Death the Kid laid above Liz Thompson, his hands by both sides of her head. "I'd love to make you spill~" He purred, bringing his lips down to hers. He brushed them against hers, pulling away and watching as her cheeks turned a light pink. Her mouth was agape in a perfect "o." Kid took advantage of this and kissed her, soon slipping his tongue into her mouth. The striped boy rubbed his tongue against the pistol's tongue.

Liz moaned into the kiss without thinking. She wrapped her arms around the younger teen's neck pulling him closer to her. She let him lay on-top of her, still kissing him. They both pulled away for air, a thin line of spit connecting their mouths.

"Are you going to spill?" Kid asked, eying Liz.  
"No," Liz responded with a smirk. "You're going to have to try a lot harder to get me to leak out my secrets."

Kid took this as a challenge (an amazing challenge that he would love) and leaned back into kiss Liz. He felt her hands going up his chest and unbuttoning his white dress-shirt. Soon, he was shirtless. Kid shivered as the cold air hit his bare top, and he tried snuggling closer to Liz to warm him up.

Liz felt the young reaper snuggle closer to her, shivering. She pulled away from him, an eyebrow raised. She watched Kid flinch from the lack of symmetry she was displaying. She rolled her eyes, before an idea also soon popped into her head. She reached over and grabbed her ipod, rolling onto her back. She knocked Kid off of her as she tried plugging her ipod into it's dock.

"Liz, what are you doing?" Death the Kid asked, rubbing his arms. 'Why is it so cold in here?' He thought, watching Liz plug her ipod onto it's dock.  
"Music," was the short res ponce he revived.  
"For?"

Liz turned to face Kid, a smirk playing on her lips.  
"Oh, you'll see~"  
She turned her attention back to her ipod and scrolled through the songs she was looking for.  
"Aha, there you are," she said, clicking onto a song.  
_When you're ready come and get it. Nah nah nah. When you're r-r-r-ready, when you're ready come and get~_

Liz crawled back over to Kid. Kid in response backed up by insistence, wondering what Liz was planning. He was soon trapped between Liz and the wall.

"Don't worry," Liz purred, walking her fingers up Kid's bare chest. "I'll be gentle~"

X~x~X~x

**And... scene! Should I continue, or should I just leave it here and let you guys imagine what happens next? ;)  
You're choice! Don't forget to review (it only takes about a minute).  
Well, ta ta! That's all for now! :3**


End file.
